


Death and (Raw) Eggs

by noseances



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseances/pseuds/noseances
Summary: Having Ben back was weird. Not in a bad way, but weird. For one, he never really left Klaus's side. After not seeing him for years, it was weird to see him and Klaus so close.For two, he was mean now. He spoke a lot, and got surprised when people heard him talking shit about them.Or, Ben and Diego have a conversation about death and raw eggs.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Death and (Raw) Eggs

Having Ben back was weird. Not in a bad way, but weird. For one, he never really left Klaus's side. After not seeing him for years, it was weird to see him and Klaus so close.

Though, after the revelation that Klaus hadn't been faking seeing their deceased brother through the haze of drugs, Diego guessed that made sense. Ben had stayed with their brother through years of homelessness and drug use and no one believing him about seeing their dead brother "right there, guys!" and that was probably a hard habit to break. 

Ben being back was also weird in that he was mean now. He spoke a lot, and got surprised when people heard him talking shit about them. And while it was fun to hear his no-longer-dead brother call Luther "monkey man" and get smacked on the back of the head by Klaus before realizing his mistake, it was less fun when it was directed at him. 

Case in point, Diego was cracking an egg into his mouth for breakfast and there was a gagging noise. 

"God, you live like this?" Ben was sitting on the counter opposite him, arms crossed and legs swinging. 

He swallowed. "What?"

"If you wanted eggs, you can use the oven, you're not incompetent in the kitchen!" 

"I like them this way!"

"That's," Ben paused. "The worst thing I've ever heard."

"I doubt that." Diego opened the cabinet beside him to get two glasses and set them on the counter. He turned and opened the fridge. 

"Orange juice. And, yeah, you're right. Still cursed, though."

Pouring them both some orange juice, Diego snorted. Talking with his brother again like that was nice. "I try." 

Ben grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. He sighed and took another. Then, he knocked the glass back and chugged the rest. 

"Taking some lessons from Five?" Diego asked. 

Ben huffed a laugh. "Nah, that little shit wishes he could chug like me."

"Two time reigning champ?" When they were young, before Five left, the six powered Hargreeves would silently hold stupid competitions during dinner. The two times they tried to compete at chugging their drinks, Ben swept the floor. Vanya was never in on their games. 

Ben smiled. "Yeah." He looked down at his glass. "It's... weird, I guess. Drinking and eating. Haven't had to do it for a while."

The conversating turning to his extended time as a ghost wasn't new. He did it often, usually to crack a joke, but it always made Diego slightly uncomfortable. He had heard enough about the experience to know it wasn't pleasant, and the fact that he didn't believe Klaus about Ben being there for the longest time always made him guilty. "Yeah?" he gently asked. 

"Yeah. I always feel like... like this'll be it and I'll be dead again and whatever I'm eating will be the thing I taste forever." 

Diego didn't have to think hard to know the last thing his brother tasted when he died was blood, but he still couldn't stop his stupid mouth from opening. "Hope it won't be garlic."

Ben froze for a second. Then he barked a laugh and reached over to punch Diego on the shoulder. "You ruined the mood! I was being all honest vulnerable and you ruined it!"

Diego laughed. Maybe having Ben back was weird, but it was nice.


End file.
